


Love & Courage

by pure_ecstasy6



Category: Packed to the Rafters
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 05:51:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18337475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pure_ecstasy6/pseuds/pure_ecstasy6
Summary: I wrote this back in 2010. It was quickly written and isn't the greatest piece of writing I've ever done but I still posted it/want to post it on here because who knows someone might stumble over it and enjoy it :D





	Love & Courage

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in 2010. It was quickly written and isn't the greatest piece of writing I've ever done but I still posted it/want to post it on here because who knows someone might stumble over it and enjoy it :D

~*~  
  
Rachel stared down at her beautiful lover who lay next to her asleep. As she ran her hand through her lovers curly brunette hair she smiled as she thought back to the day that she and her lover got together.  
  
Rachel had come home from work one day to an empty house. She had been in the kitchen making herself a snack as she sung along to a song that was playing from her iPod and when she turned around she saw Chrissy standing in the door way watching her with a look on her face that she'd never seen before.   
  
The older woman soon walked closer to her and into her personal space and before Rachel knew what was happening she was kissing the older woman. Something she had wanted to do for a very long time.  
  
Kissing Chrissy back she pushed the older woman up against the kitchen bench and cupped the gorgeous womans cheek in her right hand.   
  
When they pulled back for much needed air they smiled a small smile at one another as they gazed into each others eyes. "Well that was unexpected." Rachel said softly.  
  
Chrissy's smiled widened and Rachel traced the older womans face with a finger thinking that Chrissy had never looked more gorgeous then she did right now.   
  
"It's something you have always wanted to happen though." Chrissy said back just as softly.  
  
"You knew?" Rachel asked.  
  
"Well I wasn't sure at first but the past few weeks I've been watching you a lot more cloesly and my suspicions were correct and only now have I had the courage to act on my own feelings." Chrissy replied.  
  
Rachels own smile widened. "I'm so glad you did." she replied before she leaned forward and captured Chrissy's lips with her own again and kissed her passionately before the front door down the hall slammed closed. Rachel sighed in annoyance and quickly moved away from Chrissy. Her heart was beating quickly from all of the emotions that she was feeling. She stared at Chrissy who turned to greet Julie who had entered the kitchen along with Dave. "Chrissy I am surprised to see you here." Julie said to her best friend.  
  
"I had some more work to finish up so I stayed back." Chrissy replied and chanced a glance at Rachel who had raised two fingers up to her lips where Chrissy had kissed her. She was still wrapping her mind around the fact that Chrissy felt the same way towards her.  
  
Ever since that day they had met up at Chrissy's place once or twice a week to spend time together. Whether they snuggled on the couch and watched a romantic comedy or spent the night in bed having amazing sex were nights Rachel adored. The blonde smiled lovingly down at Chrissy who's eyes fluttered open to stare at her.   
  
"I fell asleep." Chrissy said and covered her eyes in embarrassment. "I am so sorry Rachel that has never happened before." she added as she peeked through her fingers at her young lover.  
  
Rachel chuckled softly as she cupped her lovers face. "It's a compliment to me." Rachel replied. "You passed out because I gave you a mind blowing orgasm. I'm pretty impressed with myself if I must say." she added with a grin.  
  
Chrissy laughed softly before she flipped them over so that she was ontop of Rachel who was staring up at her and they had another round of amazing sex.  
  
~*~  
  
 **A Couple Of Days Later.**  
  
Rachel had left work earlier then usual so she could catch Chrissy before she left her own work as she had some news she wanted to share with her lover. She pulled her car up out the front of her childhood house where she was currently living with her parents again and exited her car and made her way down to the shed where she could see Chrissy sitting at the computer as she typed something on the computer.  
  
Chrissy looked up when she saw her lover. "Rachel. What are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
"Don't you want to see me?" Rachel asked with a grin.  
  
"What? No I meant what are you doing here? I thought you had work still?" Chrissy asked as she rose from the desk and made her way to where her young lover stood near the entrance of the shed.  
  
"I have some news that I wanted to share with my beautiful lover." Rachel replied as she wrapped her arms around her lovers neck.   
  
Chrissy's eyebrow rose. "Oh, and what might that be?" she asked.  
  
"I got a promotion!" Rachel said excitedly.  
  
Chrissy's smile widened at this. "Rachel that is fantastic news!" she replied.  
  
"I know right?" Rachel replied. "Wow, I still can't believe it."   
  
"You deserve it. You work so hard there." Chrissy replied. "I do wish you wouldn't work so much." she added.  
  
"The hours I work are fine." Rachel replied with a smile. "Anyways, I wanted to catch you before you left to see if you wanted to come dine with me tonight for dinner?" she asked. "My shout of course!" she added.  
  
"I'd love too darling." Chrissy replied.  
  
"Great!" Rachel beamed. "I'll pick you up at 7 then." she said.  
  
Chrissy shook her head. "No. I will pick you up so you can have a few glasses of wine with our dinner." she replied before she leaned in and kissed her lover softly on the mouth.   
  
~*~  
  
 **Later That Day.**  
  
Rachel entered the kitchen wearing a fabulous dress that she had purchased earlier that day for her dinner with Chrissy. Julie looked up from where she stood at the bench cooking dinner. "Oh you look wonderful darling." she said. "Where are you off to?" she asked.  
  
Rachel grinned at her. "I have a date." she said.  
  
Julie's eyebrow rose. "Oh?" this was news to her. "With who?"  
  
"Someone from work." Rachel replied. She hated lying to her mother but both she and Chrissy weren't sure how Julie would react when they were to announce they were together. Plus Rachel wasn't out to her family yet so she wasn't sure how her family would react to it all.  
  
Julie nodded. "Okay then. So I don't need to cook you dinner?"  
  
Rachel shook her head. "Nope." she then looked at the clock and it was 10 to 7." I have to go!" she said as she grabbed her clutch from the bench and left.   
  
"Bye. Have fun!" Julie called after Rachel.  
  
"Bye." Rachel said over her shoulder before she nearly ran into her Dad who exited the master bedroom near the front door. "Bye Dad!" and with that Rachel left.  
  
Dave walked down the hall and into the kitchen. "Where is she off to dressed like that?" he asked.  
  
"Rachel has a date." Julie replied.  
  
Dave's eyebrow rose.   
  
"That was my reaction too." Julie replied.  
  
"Do you know who it is?" Dave asked.  
  
"No idea." Julie replied and she supposed that they would soon find out and went back to cooking dinner.  
  
~*~  
  
 **9:30pm That Night.**  
  
They had dinner at Chrissy's favourite restuarant and were now making there way back to the Rafters Residence.   
  
"I've had a really great night." Rachel said as she turned and looked at her lover who was looking absolutely fantastic tonight in a beautiful cocktail dress.  
  
Chrissy glanced at her momentarily before looking back at the road. "I did too."  
  
Rachel smiled as the car fell silent again and the car soon pulled up in front of the Rafters house.  
  
"I wish I didn't have to get up early tomorrow morning cause I don't want to leave you." Rachel said as she took Chrissy's hand in her own.  
"I'll see you tomorrow night." Chrissy replied.  
  
"Yeah. I suppose that'll have to do." Rachel replied. She was getting sick of hiding Chrissy from her family as she wished she could bring Chrissy inside and they could sit and have a coffee together. "I think I'm going to come out to Mum." Rachel announced.  
  
"If it's what you want to do then I am here for you." Chrissy replied.  
  
Rachel nodded. "I know and I am so glad that you are." she replied before she leaned forward and kissed her lover. "I love you." she whispered to her. They hadn't said these words to one another yet and Rachel hoped that it wasn't too soon.  
  
Chrissy didn't reply and for a moment and Rachel feared that she shouldn't have said it but Chrissy soon spoke. "I love you too." she whispered.  
  
Rachel pulled back and searched Chrissy's eyes and when she saw nothing but the truth she smiled and leaned forward and kissed her lover again. Her heart was fluttering with love and joy.  
  
When they finally pulled apart from one Chrissy exited the car and moved around the the passenger side and opened the door for Rachel.  
"Isn't this what I usually do for you?" Rachel asked as she stepped out of the car and into Chrissy's arms.  
  
Chrissy smiled. "I felt like a change tonight." she replied softly.  
  
They stared into one anothers eyes for a while before Rachel leaned forward and kissed her lover on the lips.   
  
Meanwhile Julie had been looking out the window having not been able to sleep when she had seen the car pull up and she watched as a woman exited the car and went around and opened the passenger door and then she watched as they spoke softly to one another before Rachel leaned forward and began to kiss the mystery brunette woman as she hadn't been able to make out the womans face due to it being so dark outside. She moved away from the window when the kiss began to get heated between the two women and Julie sat down on the end of the double bed that Dave was currently asleep and snoring in. She had always suspected that her daughter was gay but Rachel would always keep her love life a secret and wouldn't tell her who she was dating as if affraid of what she and Dave would say.   
  
It's something that Julie had spoken to Dave about before and they had both said that if their oldest and only daughter were to be gay that they were absolutely fine with it and only wanted her to be loved and happy and so they would accept it and support her. Julie stood up and moved around to her side of the bed and got under the blankets and she knew that in the morning she wasn't going to say anything to Rachel about what she had just witnessed. No, she was going to wait for her daughter to come and talk to her. She closed her eyes and heard the front door opening and Rachel laughing softly. "I miss you already too baby." she heard Rachel say softly into her phone before she began making her way down the hall to her bedroom.  
  
Rachel kicked off her heels with a sigh and got out of her dress and got into her night clothes before she got underneath her blankets and stared up at the ceiling. She had decided that she was going to come out to her Mum tomorrow sometime she just hoped that she wouldn't chicken out like the last time she had tried saying to her Mother that she is gay.  
  
~*~  
  
 **The Next Day.**  
  
It was 8pm and Rachel stood in the kitchen doing the dishes from dinner. She had been a nervous wreck all night, something that her family had noticed, and she didn't know whether or not she could go through with telling her Mum shes gay.  
  
With another sigh she put the last of the dishes in the dish washer before she closed it up and turned the machine on and it silently hummed as it began to clean the dishes.  
  
"Rachel, is everything okay sweetheart? You have been acting strangely for most of the night." Julie said as she walked into the kitchen.  
  
Rachel stared down at the sink. "This is it." she thought. "Now or never." and with this she turned around and faced her mother. "There's something I need to tell you." she said to Julie who knew exactly what was going to be coming next. "Let's sit down." Rachel said and they walked over to the dining table where Rachel proceeded to come out to her mother.   
  
Fin.


End file.
